industrial_craft_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
USSR
USSR ' ' The USSR is one of the only countries outside of NATO which has not fallen into anarchy. It’s goal is to bring down the US, spread communism, and have what remains of its people survive. ' ' War ' ' When Elmond Clair came to power in the US, he declared a war with the USSR. The USSR was not prepared for a nuclear war with the US and watched as western RUssia went a blaze in radioactive chaos. What remained of the Communist Party created huge cities underground under Siberia and other Eastern territories. To this day they have not be attacked by the US since the nuclear war but fight over land with all neighbors, communist and not. ' ' Life in the USSR ' ' Russians live a very depressing lifestyle underground in super high-tech bunkers created after the nuclear war. They grow their food in underground greenhouses and have huge mining and oiling operations. Every Russian dreams of going on the surface and a certain lucky few can. The Russian air force operates in the airspace above the bunkers. ' ' The Discovery of Anti-Matter Technology ' ' A group of scientists in “Block #4658” a zone which is locked away by ten nuclear doors has been keeping a secret through it’s head researcher. Shortly after 2:00 AM on December 14, 1978 a error happened on the nuclear reactor powering the block and the technology also powered “Lab BSL-4 #6” a locked lab on level five which has been locked and had suspended it’s research after the main scientist disappeared and hasn't returned up until present day after donating his life to attempt to go through time, however failed, creating a paradox killing himself right away according to his biosensors. Up to this day February 2, 1983 he has remained in the unknown locked away from this world, but exactly at the same time at 2:00 AM his device, an “anti-matter machine” exploded and released a force of power burning all of his research. His research created a permanently radioactive environment, which is locked by a set of 2 doors containing 5 foot thickness. These zones are continuously being decontaminated, however radiation levels have started dropping. All efforts are being made understand this event. This event happened on an area controlled by military personnel from the USSRHP (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Hazmat Platoon). The Spetsnaz teams have also put effort to stop any contaminations through guarding all exits into “Block #4658.” There is a signup list for people wanting to enter the laboratory consisting of an entire floor. These people, that sign up, if they come back will be rewarded with medals of honor and permanent luxury residence in the “Block #3679” which is a major town under the SIberian area. This is a complicated mission to retrieve any evidence needed in less than 30 minutes before the radiation destroys their body’s completely. If the volunteer doesn’t return, his family will be given 5,000,000 (RU). Each family’s grievance will be putting them in grievance zone for medals of honor. ' ' All people wanting to attend this brave mission will have to sign up and they have to be members of the USSR. Thank you for your dedication, if you sign up!!! ENjoy our community through this event as it will be permanent on the wiki, however the mission will be deleted and all people wanting to have this even’t re-occur, you must know it won't. Category:Nations